Wedding Bells and First Meetings
by Trillian Astra
Summary: This is based on an idea I borrowed from the Fuselage, about how Desmond and Penny first met. Enjoy, folks! Please review after you've read it, feedback is always welcome. UPDATED VERSION


An alarm clock rang in a darkened bedroom, and a single hand reached out from underneath the cover to turn it off. When the ringing ceased, the hand dropped back onto the bed, and had anyone been around they would have heard a soft moan from under the duvet.

The owner of the hand sighed audibly, and pushed the covers back to get out of bed, and slowly stood up in the t-shirt and boxers he had slept in, stretching quickly to wake himself up. He went to the window first, and pulled back the curtains, allowing the light of a warm summer's morning to flood into the room. He looked out of the window for a moment, then headed for the en-suite bathroom of his hotel room, where he splashed cold water on his face. He leant against the sink for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment before he started undressing to take a shower.

He emerged a few minutes later, wearing a hotel bathrobe and rubbing his hair – which was getting long now – dry with a towel, and was surprised by someone knocking loudly on the door.

"God, Des, have you just got up? It's almost eleven"

"Yea, I must've missed the alarm. Anyway, my head's killing me so, what do you want, Doug?"

"We're heading down to a late breakfast in the restaurant. I was going to ask you to come with us, but I think you might want to get dressed first."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Ellie, some of her friends, some of my friends."

"Uh, okay, just give me a minute to get some clothes on and take some aspirin and meet you down there. Just make sure you save me a seat."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks." He said as he shut the door and headed for the wardrobe, wishing that he hadn't had quite so much to drink the night before. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white polo shirt, and searched briefly under the bed for the dark-coloured running shoes he had worn last night.

Before he left, he ran a brush through his damp hair, pushing it back from his face, slipped his watch on to his wrist and grabbed his wallet from the side table. He hurried down to the hotel restaurant, which he saw was quite empty, so it was easy to find the long table that had been chosen by the others. Doug - his younger brother - was sitting at one end of the table with his soon-to-be wife, a pretty blonde girl from London called Ellie, and they were talking quietly to each other and looking very much in love while their friends laughed and chatted around them.

"Hey, brotha."

Doug looked up, smiling as he saw his elder brother approach. "Glad you could make it. There's a spare seat waiting for you, and the food is over there, help yourself."

"Thanks." Desmond headed over to the table where the hotel staff had laid out a selection of cereal, fruit and other breakfast foods.

Soon he was sitting at the table with a cooked breakfast. As he ate, he happened to glance up and see a young woman at the other end of the table. He thought she was probably a friend of Ellie's, and noticed that though she seemed quieter than her friends, she was very pretty. Just then, she got up to get another drink, and when she returned he was talking to Doug about his best man's speech.

Doug and Ellie were to get married late that afternoon, so when everyone had eaten the bride's and groom's parties split up until the ceremony. Ellie and her friends and bridesmaids headed to her suite to get ready, while the men spent their time in the bar having a few pre-ceremony drinks to calm Doug down.

A couple of hours before the ceremony was due to start, the brothers headed back to Doug's room, where Des helped him to get ready, while practising his speech as the best man. They were both wearing the traditional formal dress of their family – dress shirt, waistcoat and jacket, with kilts in the blue and red tartan of the Hume clan. Doug was getting nervous, he couldn't sit still and kept running his hands over his short dark hair, resting his head in his hands. His brother was less nervous, though Des wasn't the one getting married and he had a couple of glasses of whiskey inside him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed re-reading his speech, while Doug paced nervously.

Finally, Des put the notecards away in his pocket, stood up and stopped his brother pacing by putting both hands on his shoulders.

"Doug, stop it. There's nothing to worry about. Please, stop pacing."

"Yeah." The younger man smiled weakly. "I know, but it's just, I've been waiting for today for so long, and now it's finally going to happen."

"I know, mate, I know. But you'll be fine. You and Ellie love each other, you want to spend the rest of your lives together, and now you have the chance to do that. Seriously, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, for you to worry about."

"You're right. But how did you get so wise about this kind of thing, Des? Your relationships never seem to last long."

"I just haven't found the right girl yet, that's my problem." Des glanced at his watch. "Anyway, I think it would be better if we continued this later, as we need to get you to the church."

Des shepherded his anxious brother out of the room, and checked that he had the rings in his pocket before they headed for the car.

An hour later, Doug was standing at the altar with Des behind him, and Ellie was walking up the aisle on her father's arm, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with a long train. Her blonde hair was styled in a bun with a single perfect curl hanging down on each side of her face, and she wore a thin veil edged with lace. As she reached the altar, she smiled at him and they turned to face the waiting priest.

---- half an hour later----

"Douglas, your vows."

"I, Douglas Ian Hume, take you, Eleanor Rose Chandler, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"And Eleanor."

"I, Eleanor Rose Chandler, take you, Douglas Ian Hume , for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Douglas carefully slipped the simple gold ring on to his bride's finger, and she placed a similar ring on his, before the priest said: "Douglas and Eleanor, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Douglas. "You may kiss the bride."

He did not need any encouragement, lifting her veil carefully and pressing his lips to hers. They walked down the aisle as the traditional music played, and exited the church in a flurry of confetti, walking to the car waiting outside as the congregation followed them out. They paused at the door of the car, as Eleanor threw her bouquet at the crowd behind them, then turned to see who caught it.

The person who did catch the bouquet was one of Eleanor's friends, the quiet girl Des had noticed at breakfast. The girl blushed when she realised what she had caught, and was soon lost in a crowd of her friends, so Desmond wasn't able to watch her any more. He shrugged and started to direct the guests into cars that would take them back to the hotel for the reception.

---- At the Reception----

The reception was well-planned, Des had to admit. They'd chosen a good hotel, and the hotel kitchens were handling the food, which was good. They had picked a decent band to play during the meal, and a popular DJ for afterwards. Right now, they had just got everyone's attention, and it was almost time for the speeches.

Doug stood up, microphone in hand. "Er, excuse me everyone, could I have your attention please." The room fell quiet. "Thank you. Now, Des, if you could start us off for the speeches?" He passed the microphone to his brother.

"Uh, thanks, Doug. Well, everyone, those of us who know Doug well will know that he has been looking forward to this day for a long time, and I'm sure we all wish him and Ellie a long and happy marriage.

Now, I know some of the family were hoping that I would get married first, as the older brother, but unfortunately I just haven't found the right girl yet, so it looks like Doug gets that prize, though I'm sure none of us would begrudge him that. I don't want to keep you long, so I will simply say that Doug, you are the best little brother a guy could want, and Ellie, I'm glad to welcome you into the family properly at last. To Doug and Ellie, everyone!"

"Doug and Ellie!"

After the toast, Ellie whispered in Des' ear, and he spoke into the microphone again. "Well, I have just been informed that the next person to speak will be the maid of honour, who just so happens to be the bride's best friend. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you miss Penny Widmore." He held out the microphone, and the quiet girl who caught the bouquet stood up and took it from him.

She coloured a little, and tucked a strand of her long, dark-blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you. Um… I've known Ellie since we were in nursery school together, and we've been best friends ever since. I mean, our mothers have been friends since before we were born, so I suppose it was inevitable really. We always went to the same schools, the same dance classes, even the same university. And it was at university that Ellie met Doug, in the very first week there, and they hit it off right away. And its because of that first meeting that we are all here today. I think I can speak for all her friends when I say that we all wish her the very best of luck with her new husband, who I have to say is rather gorgeous, and we girls are all very jealous. But seriously, Elle, we're all happy for you and Doug. Ellie and Doug, everyone."

Everyone toasted them again, and she passed the microphone on to the next person before sitting down. Des didn't notice who the next speeches were made by, he was too busy staring at her, the girl, the maid of honour.

_Penny Widmore. I know her name now. And…I don't know why I didn't see it before, but she's beautiful. Later, after the meal and everything, I'll ask her to dance, or buy her a drink, I just need to talk to her, I need to get closer to her._

There weren't many speeches, and to Des it seemed that the meal went quickly too, though he hardly knew what he was eating. It wasn't long before the plates had been cleared away, the lights turned down, and the music started. Doug and Ellie had their first dance alone on the dancefloor, of course, but after that everyone else – or at least the younger people – got up to dance. Desmond made sure he got to Penny quickly, touching her arm gently to get her attention. She turned, and he was surprised to see her face light up as she saw him.

"Uh, Penny, I'm Desmond. Doug's brother. And I was wondering… would you dance with me? I'd be honoured if you would."

She smiled, and took his arm. "I would love to. And I know who you are. I've been waiting for you to come over and talk to me all day, what stopped you?"

"I… uh… I don't.. know…"

"You were shy, weren't you?"

"I… yea, I was."

"Don't worry. You made it over here eventually, that's all that matters. Now, shall we dance?"

By a complete coincidence, they made it to the dancefloor just as the DJ was putting on a new record – which happened to be the kind of song you can only really slow-dance to. Everyone around them was pairing up, so he rather awkwardly put his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was just a little, gentle kiss, but when her lips left his, he whispered in her ear "What was that for?"

"I like you, Desmond. I'd like to get to know you better. And wedding receptions are just such romantic places, don't you think?"

"I think they can be. It depends on who's there. Why, do you go round picking up guys at weddings all the time?"

"Ummm…. No, no I think this is actually the first time anything like this has ever happened to me. Odd, isn't it?"

"No, it's not odd. It's wonderful, just like you."

"Well, you certainly know how to charm a girl."  
"Of course, mi'lady." And he kissed her, though this time the kiss was not as gentle or delicate as before. It was more urgent, more forceful, there was more passion behind it.

When he eventually broke the kiss, he asked her "How soon d'you think we'll be able to get out of here?"

"I don't know…we've had the speeches and the food and the first dance, and they don't really need either of us. I reckon we could get out of here right now, if we wanted to. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could get out of here, and head for my room, and maybe start by ordering some room-service, and maybe raid the mini-bar. And who knows where we'll end up after that."

"You know, I like that plan. Come on, let's get out of here."

Together, Desmond and Penny slipped out of the room through a side door, and ran hand-in-hand to the lifts, heading up to Des' room.

When they got there, Penny sat down on the edge of the bed straight away, taking off her high-heeled shoes before she made herself more comfortable, piling up the pillows behind her. Meanwhile, Desmond had taken off his jacket and ordered a bottle of champagne and some fresh strawberries from room-service. When he had hung up the phone, he kicked off his own shoes and took off the waistcoat that family tradition had forced him to wear. He sat on the bed, reclining on the pile of pillows and cushions next to Penny, who shifted closer to him so he could put an arm around her.

"What happened to the mini-bar?"

"God, you're impatient. I've got room-service coming up soon."

"You promised me mini-bar access."

"Fine. What do you want?" Desmond got up from the bed and went to open the mini-bar, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?"

"Room service."

Desmond closed the mini-bar again, and instead opened the door to accept the order. When he had closed the door, he turned back to Penny on the bed, with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a dish of strawberries in the other. "Will this do?"

"Ooh, you got strawberries too? That's much better."

"Glad you think so."

He poured two glasses of champagne, and passed her one as he sat down on the bed again. They each took a sip from their glasses, then Desmond pulled Penny closer to him and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed to be spontaneous?"

"I don't know… are you spontaneous a lot?"

"I can be."

"That's all right then."

"Good." He murmured as he kissed her again.

"Mmmm… I like that…"

"Even better."

"You know, you're not what I expected at all."

"What do you mean?"

"When Doug talks about you… he makes you sound like someone who doesn't really do things like this… he says you never stay in one place for long, that you never stay in a relationship long… but you don't seem like that at all to me."

"You only just met me."

"I know."

"So how can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling. It feels like I've known you forever, and I just met you this afternoon. I've never felt this way before."

"Do you want to know some more about me?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Ask me anything."

"What, that's what you want to do?"

"We can get to know each other better."

"Okay, I'll start. Did you go to college?"

"Yes. Still there, in fact."

"What are you studying?"

"Medicine. What university are you studying at?"

"King's, in London. I'm studying Biology. When did you last have a girlfriend?"

"Oh… two years ago."

"Really?"

"Yea… I was concentrating on my studies."

"Oh. Where were you born?"

"Glasgow. We moved to Edinburgh when I was six. Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me and my father. My mum divorced him a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. Have you ever been in love?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Hey, answer the question."  
"Fine… no. I've never been in love."

"Why not?"

"Desmond! I guess I never found the right guy. It never felt right. What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"No. Like Doug told you, I've never stayed with one girl for very long. I think I've just been unlucky."

Penny laughed softly as she put an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just… neither of us has been very lucky, have we? Neither of us has ever been in love."

"I don't know, but I think our luck might be changing. Maybe because we've found each other."

She shifted her position so she was facing him, and kissed him. The now-empty champagne glasses got left on the bedside table and forgotten, as she started unbuttoning his dress shirt, which soon fell to the floor as he started to help her out of her dress.

----Next Morning----

Desmond woke early, to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes, and pulled on some boxers before opening the door. Outside, he saw his youngest brother Danny outside, with his arm around a pretty blonde girl.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here this early?"

"After the reception I went out with some of the lads, had some drinks. I met her in the bar, we were going to go get something to eat, thought you'd like to come too."

"Danny, who is she?"

Danny was obviously hungover, so the blonde girl answered for him.

"I'm Lizzy. My friends and I met up with Danny and some other guys in a bar, and they ended up back at our flat. I think he slept on the sofa. Um, I think I'm going to get him sobered up, you don't have to come with us. I'm sorry if we woke you up."

"Nah, don't worry about it love. It's fine."

"Um, I'd better get him back to his room then."

"Yeah, good idea. And, I'm sorry you got stuck with him."

"It's not a problem. I sort of knew him before anyway. I'm an air hostess, I work for the same company that he flies for. We've been going out for a while now, but it gets tricky sometimes, we don't always fly together."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Desmond, Danny's brother. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. I'll probably see you later then. Bye."

"See you in another life, love."

As Lizzy helped Danny down the corridor, Des shut the door and looked over at the bed where Penny was still asleep. He made two mugs of coffee, put one of them on the bedside table on Penny's side, and sat down on the bed next to where she was sleeping. He gently pushed a strand of her hair back from her face.

"Mmmm… Des?"

"Yeah."

"Is that coffee I can smell?"

Desmond laughed. "Yeah, it's on the table behind you."

Penny pulled herself up on the bed, picking up the mug and inhaling the smell of fresh coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They just sat together drinking their coffee for a moment, then Penny spoke. "Des?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night was wonderful, one of the best nights of my life. What happens now? Because I don't want to lose you, I don't want this to end."

"You won't lose me."

"Really?"

"Never. I've found you now, and I'm not going to let you go."


End file.
